Difícil
by Ichigo-nn
Summary: Es difícil decir adiós,es difícil perder a la persona que más te importa,pero es fácil estar triste...


**Ya ha pasado Navidad,espero que lo ayais pasado felízmente y que os hayan regalado mucho regalitos...al final se que daron toda la Navidad,estoy muy muy lamentada por no haber seguido en fanfiction en la Navidad,bue...os traigo una historia que me contó una amiga mía,que esa se lo contó su prima :),es muy triste o al menos eso pienso yo,me dijo que podía ponerlo en hisoria de D!ppgz :)es espero lo disfruten :3**

**Mi amiga se llama Lucía,no es una amiga de fanfiction,bueno solo eso os me leeís avajo :)**

* * *

Una mañana Brick recibió una mañana de su novia Momoko,el cual decía ''_Yo también sentí lo que tú anoche''...''te espero dentro de una hora en el parque''...''junto al pequeño muelle del lago''_

El puso su teléfono en su lugar,su impresion fue un poco aterradora,porque había soñado que ese mismo día su novia,la cual había quedado en malos terminos en una batalla y por orgullos y rencores se había ido desapareciendo la comunicación entre pareja y su tomó una ducha, se arregló para poder ir al lugar quedado con Momoko,pensaba decirle a sus hermanos : Butch y Boomer,la noticia de que Momoko después de varios días le llamó, en un hospital debido a una enfermedad que había cogido y que habían peleado después de su lucha contra un ciclope,pero decidió dejarlo en privacidad.

Total,era el momento para que ambos pudieran cruzar palabra,ya que el orgullo no es enterno...ni mucho menos un castigo, se dirigió al parque,se acercó al pequeño muelle y se sentó observando el lago y pensando en que iva a pasar...¿Qué le diría su novia?¿de qué iva a hablar?Empezó a mirar a toda la gente y dentre ellas observo a Momoko caminando lentamente...El joven pelirrojo lo miró extrañado ¡su novia vestía totalmente diferente!No vestía su ropa,tan alegre y que hacía lucir a Momoko como una diosa...Vestía un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas...que hacía lucir su rostro con extraña palidez,su mirada reflejaba paz inmensa,lucía tan hermosa,era como si destellara rayos de luz...llevaba puesto unas bailarinas inpecables,sin ninguna mancha o rastro de suciedad del mismo color que el vestido.

-Hola Momoko-dijo Brick con una sonrisa tierna-te he extrañado-

-Caminemos-Dijo Momoko con una voz cálida y un cortante-

-Se que has estado triste-comenzó a hablar Momoko con voz cálida-y que has tenido muchos problemas...te he soñado llorando,te he escuchado gritar fuera de mi casa...Y no me acercaba a ti,debido a mi tonto orgullo...yo se que tu no querías saber nada de mí...y no te culpo...Ambos nos lastimamos demasiado,nos hicimos mucho daño y logramos alejarnos...-

-No vengo a discutir...Ni ha pedirte perdón...-dijo Momoko con voz cálida,apagada y a la vez triste-Solo vengo a decirte que aunque las cosas no se arreglaron en su debido momento...yo creo que nunca estarde...¿Sabes?esperé que tu me llamaras,para poder pláticar y volver las cosas como antes...Pero tu llamado nunca llegó...El esperarte...El pensar en ti...Borró mi apetito...se robó mis días de Sol...encerrada en una habitación sin compañía de nadie...-dijo Momoko mientras su mirada se perdía-...eso me venció...sin emabargo guarde fe y dije ''el llamará''...Más nunca lo hiciste...no te culpo,pero si te comprendo...Se lo que sentiste anoche...se lo que te pasó,yo también lo sentí esa noche,pero con mucho más dolor...-

-Grite tu nombre mil veces...y grite mil veces perdón,que lástima que no me hayas escuchado...¿pero sabes amor?creo que nunca es tarde para perdonar,si te pedí que vinieras al parque fue para entregarte esto...-Dijo Momoko ecercandole una cruz-Esta cruz es mi cuerpo...esta cruz es quien soy...Te amo y quiero que la conserves el resto de tu vida-

El se quedó sin palabras mientras gruesas lágrimas resvalaban por megilla,la gente lo miraba y lo señalaba,un niño de 8 años se le acercó.

-¿Le pasa algo?-Preguntó muy inocente-

-Si,¿porque?-prgeuntó Brick mechones de su pelo tapaban sus ojos así impedian ver que estaba llorando-

-Porque lo veo caminando y llorando-dijo el niño-

-No estoy llorando...estoy bien,gracias-dijo Brick aguantando lágrimas,para que no salieran-

El niño se retiró extrañado del parque,Brick acompañó a Momoko hasta su le pidió que esperara fuera en el patio,ella nunca lo hacía,pero por alguna razón esta vez si lo hizo,pasaron unos minutos observo que había pasado 10 minutos esperando y no venía Momoko, escuchó voces y vio salir de la casa a sus amigos : Miyako y Kaoru,llorando con sus hermanos abrazándolas.

-Momoko a...-dijo Miyako sollozando-_muerto-_

Una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo y entró corriendo a casa de su ahora ex novia ,ella se encontraba tumbada en la cama con su madre abrazando el cadáver de Momoko su rostro reflejaba tristeza total,Brick se quedó estático,hasta que preguntó a un doctor que había a su lado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-

-Murió de tristeza,dejó de comer...No sabemos si es el desamor que lo alejó de todo...No sabemos si es el sentimiento de culpa la que le hizo infeliz-Explicó el doctor-

-Te dejó esta carta-dijo su madre entregando le una carta rosada con un corazón en la esquina superior izquierda-

Brick empezó a leer la carta :

_¿Sabes amor?Yo sentí lo mismo que tu anoche_

_El aire empieza a faltarme...Intento gritar,pero no puedo,unas luces iluminan mi recamera._

_Me voy para siempre amor...Gracias por venir al Lago...gracias por estar aquí._

_Aunque en vida no me pudiste perdonar...Se que ahora _

_lo haras frente a mí _

Brick miró el cadáver.

-Perdoname tu a mi...-dijo Brick abrazando su cuerpo sin vida-

* * *

**¿Os ha gustado?Espero que sí¿os pareció triste? a mi si...**

**Lucía : TTTT0TTTT ¡POBREEEES!**

**YO : ¬¬,me ensuciaras la camisa...y es nueva...¬¬**

**LUCÍA : Perdón después de esto me quede sentimental.T.T**


End file.
